


The Struggle

by beepers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood, Blood and Injury, Choking, Fighting, Injury, M/M, Strangulation, Violence, roman is not doing okay, spies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24340093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beepers/pseuds/beepers
Summary: Roman and Janus are spies and get separated during a mission. Thing aren't looking up for Roman.This fic is part of my bad things happen bingo, which you can check out on my tumblr @/theloveliestsweetspongy
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Deceit | Janus Sanders
Kudos: 4
Collections: Bad Things Happen, Bad Things Happen Bingo





	The Struggle

It felt like everything that could go wrong with their mission went wrong. He got separated from Janus. It wouldn’t be so bad if their communicators worked, but criminal’s base must have had a device which messed up the connection completely. Not only that, the guards spotted him and he had to fight off about five armed people on his own, making it impossible to follow the plan even in the slightest. He managed to shoot three of the attackers, making it unable for them to continue. By the time, the rest caught up with him, so he used his gun to knock one guard out, but he didn’t notice the other one behind him. Soon enough, Roman struggled to breathe due to hands wrapped around his throat. He struggled, tried to kick away the man above him, but to no avail. Was that it? It couldn’t be. He had to keep fighting for every bit of air left. But the world behind him began to grow dark and he couldn’t even think. He didn’t want Janus to find him lifeless. So with the little strength he had, he strained once more. Probably thanks to the release of adrenaline, he managed to get those fingers wrapped around his neck away and quickly stood up. His head was so dizzy, his ears were playing tricks on him, but he had get as far as possible from the guard who nearly killed him, to regain his composure in peace.  
Suddenly, he heard a shot, but his mind was still buzzing, so he couldn’t tell where did the sound come from. A second too late, he noticed a bullet flying in his direction, aiming right at his stomach. He tried to get away, but soon enough it entered his body, causing him to yelp in pain. He had to run, he knew that. At that moment, however, he felt too helpless to think logically. He still had trouble breathing and know his gear was slowly becoming red with blood. That couldn’t be it. That was not how Roman was going to die.  
“Don't you dare to hurt him!” The attacker turned around and Roman sighed out in relief. It was Janus. And then he realized Janus was about to see what happened to him while they were separated and he thought 'oh shit, Janus'. Roman couldn't let him see him like this. That’s why while his partner took care of the guard, Roman quickly took the jacket wrapped around his waist, put it on and zipped it up, so that Janus wouldn’t see the state he was in. He would decide to abandon their mission just to take care of him, and they couldn’t afford that. They had to continue their mission. Their boss was already upset with the performance and they were on verge of punishment.  
“Roman!” Janus ran quickly to Roman’s side and hugged him as tight as he could. It took all willpower for the injured man to wince in pain, but he still somehow enjoyed the hug. It looked like Janus was perfectly fine. Of course he was. He was the skilled one in this duo. “Are you hurt?”  
“No, I am perfectly fine-” He must have lost too much blood, because his knees gave up and he fell on Janus, nearly tripping him.  
“Roman, what happened? You are obviously not fine.” Janus checked carefully what could be the source of pain. Only then did he notice fingertips and bruises on Roman’s neck. But that wasn’t it, was it? There was something else. “Tell me.”  
“I said I’m fine, really! I’m just tired from all the fighting, let’s go steal that data.” He pushed Janus away and began to walk forward, trying not limp. But when there is a bullet right under your ribs, it’s kind of difficult to do that. Actually, he would have fallen on the floor if Janus hadn’t caught him on time.  
“You are terrible at hiding things. We’re not going through with this mission.” Roman groaned both in pain and frustration as Janus picked him up in bridal style. Roman wanted to stop him, but he was weak. While he wasn’t bleeding out fast, he had to be taken care of. Before passing out, he lied his head on Janus’s chest.


End file.
